Two Become One
by Beckslee
Summary: When Henry finds something that might be able to bring back Emma and Snow, Jefferson is the only person who can help him. A follow on from Touch of Your Hand. Mad Swan
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I had an idea that wouldn't go away, so here it is. You don't have to have read Touch of Your Hand, just take it as read that Jefferson and Emma have kissed and made up (literally). This is set either during or after Episode 4 The Crocodile but there are no spoilers for that episode.

* * *

"Henry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" The middle of the day wasn't the usual time for callers at Jefferson's house and he certainly hadn't been expecting the sheriff's son. "Why does everyone ask me that?" Henry squinted up at Jefferson, "probably because its where you should be, especially now that you're royalty. No one likes an ignorant prince." He had a serious fatherly expression while he looked down at the boy. Henry sighed, "look do you want to know why I'm here or not?" Jefferson stood to one side of the entrance, "come in Henry, this appears to be serious" Henry grinned and picked up something that had been next to the door, out of Jefferson's eye line. "I found this at my mom's house, and when Grace told me who you were, I thought you might know something about it." Jefferson froze, it was Emma's hat, the one he had forced her to make. Emma's son held in his hands the evidence of Jefferson's less than shining moment. "She kept it? I did wonder where it had gone" Jefferson led Henry into the sitting room "So it is your hat! Can you go through it to get my mom and Mary-Margret back?" Jefferson shook his head, "it's not my hat, your grandpa ruined that when Regina opened the portal. I can't tell you the full story but this is actually Emma's hat, she made it. And I can't get them back with it, The Hat has rules, only the same number of people who go in can come back out. My hat is in pieces and while this one works, they didn't use it, without sacrificing two other people they can't come back, I'm sorry Henry" "But isn't there some way of making it work, maybe if you fix the other hat..." the boy pleaded tears springing to his eyes. "Henry, even an ordinary hat needs more than just a brim to be a hat, and I don't have the magic to finish it, only Emma's hat -" Jefferson paused, his mind turning over possibilities. "Henry, does David still have what's left of my hat?" "Yeah, its on the kitchen table, why?" Henry looked puzzled but hope had lit his face. Jefferson met the boy's eyes "I might be able to combine the two hats, I don't know if it will work, but I promise you I will try. I owe your mother so much Henry, and she needs to come back, not just for you, but for me... and everyone else in Storybrooke."

He showed Henry out, after Henry promised to get what was left of Jefferson's hat and very firmly told him that he'd better not be back here until _after school_. Jefferson climbed the stairs and entered the hat room, he hadn't been in here since that night. He wasn't overly pleased about being here now, there were too many reminders of _her_ of what he'd done to her, but he had to do this, he'd promised himself that he would earn redemption - earn her friendship, and if he could save Emma and her mother, bring them back to their family that seemed like a good step. Plus anything was better than sitting around waiting - hoping she'd come back, Jefferson wasn't about to lose his friend, it was time for The Hatter to ply his trade once again.

When the sun dipped low enough to shine in his eyes, Jefferson snapped out of his trance, he had gathered all the tools he would need and tidied away the last attempt at hat-making that had gone on in this room, the telescope was back in place and the only evidence that Emma had ever been here was a scrap of black velvet that hung out of his waistcoat pocket. His long fingers stroked the unneeded reminder of what he was about to attempt and why. The change in light made him look at the clock and a frown creased his face. Grace should be home by now, and since Henry appeared to have listened about going back to school, he should be arriving any time now too. As Jefferson got up to look for Grace out of the window and knock sounded at the door.

Standing on the doorstep was Prince James, Henry and his Grace, "There you are, I was beginning to get worried" Jefferson looked at the prince. "I wasn't expecting you here, how can I help?" James was firm in his response "When Henry said he might have a way of getting Emma and Snow back I was naturally curious." his voice became dangerous, "especially when it involved the hat you had already _assured_ me you couldn't get to work." Getting everyone in the house, Jefferson told Grace to take Henry to her room to leave him and the prince to talk. Henry refused to leave until Jefferson promised that no work would start with the hats until the chat had finished. "I didn't lie to you." He started once the children were gone. "This hat is destroyed and will not work as a portal. But what I didn't know until Henry showed me today, is that there is another magic hat. And while I can't exactly use that one to get them back, I'm hoping that there is enough magic left in my hat for me to link it to the magic in Emma's. If I can meld the two hats maybe I can tap into the portal they used." James thought about this for a moment. "Wait, what did you mean Emma's hat? How did she get a magic hat?" "Lets say I... persuaded her to make one for me, something that didn't end well incidently, but what I didn't realise until today was that she kept the hat. I would appreciate it if any further explanation could wait until we have a bit more leisure. The important thing is to get them back." James nodded "I can assure you we _will_ finish this, there is definitely something you're not telling me" Jefferson inclined his head "as you wish, now if you will follow me" he lead the way up the stairs to the hat room, calling for Grace and Henry as he went.

Emma's hat was sitting on the table, Jefferson placed the remains of his next to it. He turned to the small group and glancing once at James, Jefferson knelt down in front of Henry and grasped his shoulders, "Henry, I want to be honest with you, I don't know if this is going to work. I hope I can do this and I promise that I will try my best, but I've never done what I'm about to attempt and I don't even know if its possible. No matter what happens here today we will not stop trying get her back, OK?" Henry nodded, "don't worry Jefferson, I believe in you, you'll get my mom to come home." Jefferson sighed unable to crush the boy's hope and looked at James, he saw in the prince's face understanding and a brief nod of the head signalled his appreciation of the honesty. They now both knew that the odds were not on their side for this plan to work.

Sitting at the table in front of the hats, Jefferson contemplated what he had to do, he didn't have the skills to simply take the magic out of the ruined hat and place it in the new one. The hat was both a physical and a mystical thing, if this had a chance of working he had to physically and magically combine them. He fingered the velvet in his pocket as he pieced the steps together in his mind. Then he reached for a small pair of scissors to start dismantling what was left of his oldest possession.

With small snips he worked, oblivious to anything else, carefully seperating the brim of the hat from the trunk, concentrating on the feel of the velvet and the slight hum of magic on his senses. The hat definitely still had magic in it and as he cut he pushed as much of it as he could into the brim. Time passed slowly for those watching him, Grace and James left to get food for everyone, but Henry refused to get up from where he sat in a corner of the room, never taking his eyes off the work Jefferson was doing. At last the top of the hat, fell to the table completely separated from the brim Jefferson still held in his hand, stretching his neck, he caught sight of Henry. "Can I ask - why did it take you so long to do that? A bigger pair of scissors would have done that in no time and you kept pausing." Jefferson smiled, "When you deal with magic, it is always wise to be careful and take your time. Plus I was doing more than just cutting, I had to make sure that as much magic as I could find was kept in the brim and I was sealing it off as I went so it wouldn't leak out, much the same as putting a bandaid over a cut." Henry nodded, "so did it work?" "I think so, the next bit is going to be the hard part though even without magic, I'm used to making hats from scratch, not repairing them."

Jefferson looked around, "where is Grace?" "She went with my grandpa to fix dinner" Henry paused, considering his next words, "you like my mom don't you?" Jefferson's eyes widened, 30 years of not being a father had made him forget that children sometimes saw more clearly than adults. "Henry I don't really know her that well-" "that's what makes it so obvious! I wouldn't have known if you two were really good friends, but you're trying really hard to help, you want her back as much as I do, I know you do so that must mean you like her." Jefferson tried to find something to turn Henry's attention away from his feelings for Emma when there was a knock on the doorframe, James stood there, Jefferson flushed at the thought of the prince having heard what Henry was saying, but James kept a bland face and told them dinner was ready if they were hungry.

Dinner had been cleared away and both children were doing homework at Jefferson's insistence. As they walked back to the hat room, James was amazed, "you're really good with him. Getting Henry to listen can be a challenge" Jefferson shrugged, "you just have to mean what you say. He's lived for so long knowing he was right when everyone else told him he was wrong, its hard for him to accept that adults do know what they are talking about. Now if you don't mind I'll get back to work, I would appreciate it if you make sure Grace is in bed by 9, I'll probably lose track of the time, you and Henry are welcome to any of the rooms as well." Jefferson sat down, back to the door unaware that James was still watching, unsure of what to make of this intense man, who if his grandson was to believed, had an interest in Emma.

Into the night he worked, cutting, trimming, glueing and sewing, sewing not just the hats, but the magic. Jefferson sat up to stretch a crick in his neck and saw Henry, curled up in the chair fast asleep. Smiling he crossed to the boy and scooped him out of the chair. Carrying him out into the hallway, Jefferson picked the bedroom next to Grace's and placed Henry on the bed, covering him with a blanket. As he left the room, James came up the stairs. "I just put Henry to bed in here, he was fast asleep in the chair" "Thanks, he wouldn't leave, he's so desperate to get Emma back." Jefferson nodded, "we all are and hopefully, when I finish my work, we'll be able to get her and your wife back." "How is it going, do you think its going to work?" Jefferson led the way back to the hat room, "its a slow process, at the moment nothing seems to be going wrong, but I won't know for sure until I use the hat." Jefferson stopped and turned to face the prince "Look, we both know this probably won't run smoothly. For all I know it won't work at all, so it would probably be best if we had more of plan." James nodded, "what do you suggest?" "If I can get the portal to work, I don't know how long it will take me to find them, it could be an hour, a day or even a week, you need to give me time to find them, but if, let's say, two weeks pass and we're not back, I suggest you start looking for another way." James frowned, "well I'll wait until you come back and then we'll work on another plan." The hatter shook his head, "I come back with them or not at all, I'll not simply walk away once I find them." James opened his mouth to argue, but the look in Jefferson's eyes told him it would be useless. "What can I do to help?" "You can take care of Grace for me, if you could stay with her here until we get back, I don't want her uprooted again so quickly especially since I won't be here." He fingered the scar through his cravat. "The last time I left her to go travelling it didn't end so well" James quickly agreed, "of course, I promise I'll protect her as much as I will Henry, its the least I can do." That agreed to, Jefferson sat once more at the table and continued his work.

The sky was lightening when Jefferson finally sat back and looked at the finished product. It wasn't the prettiest hat he had ever made, but looks weren't important, the magic was, and to the best of his ability he was sure that the two magics had combined, he tiredly ran his hands over his face. Looking at the clock he thought there might be time for a nap before Henry and Grace got up, if he could only find the energy to stagger to his bedroom...

"Jefferson! You did it!" He jerked awake, still slumped at the table. Henry was standing next to him staring at the completed hat. Grace was on his other side, pressed up against his chair, he put his arm around her and kissed her temple, "good morning Grace - yes Henry its finished." "So that means you can go after them now, you can get my mom back?" James broke in "Henry, come and get breakfast, Jefferson has been working all night at least let him refresh himself before pestering him" Jefferson glanced across his shoulder in gratitude as Henry followed his grandfather "Grace, you stay here for a minute, I need to talk to you". Getting up, he placed Grace in his chair and kneeled in front of her. "You're going to go away again aren't you papa?" Jefferson sighed "I have to, you remember how sad you were when I went away last time? Well that's how Henry feels right now because he misses his mother." "Can't someone else go? I only just got you back" "I'm the only one that can work the hat's magic properly Grace, I need you to be brave." She sniffed and Jefferson pulled her into a hug. "Grace, I won't promise to be home in time for tea, but I do promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you, no matter how long it takes me and Prince James and Henry will be here to look after you while I'm gone" He felt her nod and they both stood. "Now go and get some breakfast, I need to clear my head." As she ran downstairs he wandered to his room to find the shower.

Half an hour later, showered and changed, Jefferson felt slightly better. He walked into the kitchen where James was watching the two children chatter. He slung a heavy coat and the hat on the counter and made a cup of tea, stirring it absent-mindedly as he watched his daughter. It was not lightly that he left her again so soon, but this had to be done. "You don't have to go right away, I'll understand if you want to sleep or prepare before this, they've been gone a week, one more day shouldn't make much difference" Jefferson blinked and looked at James, "I may as well go now, I won't sleep properly until I know whether I can get the magic to work or not anyway. I'll go once I've had breakfast" James nodded and tried not to show his relief that this would get going sooner rather than later. Jefferson got his breakfast and sat next to Grace at the table, chatting about school. All too soon it was over, Jefferson collected his hat and coat and they moved into the entrance foyer, placing the hat on the ground, Jefferson backed away and turned, kneeling infront of the two children. "Now while I am gone, I need you two to look after each other, that means that unless Prince James is with you, you stay together understand? Henry, that means you don't cut school, you stay together and you stay out of trouble, this is going to be hard enough, without worrying about you while I'm gone." Two heads were nodding at him and he pulled them both in for a hug. After a while he let go of Henry and wrapped both arms around Grace, his eyes tightly shut, hoping it wouldn't be too long before his did this again.

Finally he let her go, and ushered everyone back to a safe distance and shaking James' hand, Jefferson said one final goodbye to Grace and to James and Henry "I'll find them, don't you worry." He went back to the hat, lightly grasped the edges and set it spinning, concentrating on his destination as the magic billowed around him, the portal stabilised and he jumped.

* * *

Author's Note: The second half of this shouldn't take too long to be up. Originally this was going to be one chapter, but it kept getting longer and this seems like a good place to split it. I promise that Jefferson and Emma will see each other in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

In the stillness of the forest sound travelled, so when a branch broke in the darkness Emma and Snow White stopped their quiet conversation and drew weapons, standing back-to-back. Another crack sounded closer to their camp, and the shadows moved. A voice came out of the darkness "Emma?" two heads whipped towards the voice and Emma's sword dropped, "...Jefferson? Is that you?" The shadows moved again and became the shape of a tall man as he moved towards them. Snow glanced sideways at Emma, "Jefferson?" she hissed "As in the crazy guy who kidnapped us?" Her bow creaked as she drew back the arrow to take care of this latest threat. "Mary Margret, wait, he's not as dangerous as you think" Emma put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Jefferson, if that's you come forward." The shadow stepped in the clearing with a relieved smile, "Sorry to scare you, I wasn't completely sure it was you, and I didn't want to stumble into a hostile camp." Snow's voice was as icy as her name, "what makes you think we aren't hostile, Hatter? I don't have any happy memories of you" She had yet to lower her bow, the arrow was still pointed at his throat. Something which changed quickly as Emma ran towards Jefferson and threw her arms around him and he returned the hug spinning her around. "I'm glad to see you, I'm a little rusty on portal jumping and didn't know how close to you I'd be able to land." Jefferson put her down and they walked further into the clearing "Oh no, you have no idea how happy I am to see anyone from home, and its the best that its you. I take it you got your hat back from Regina?" Snow cleared her throat. "Umm, Emma, what's going on? Have you forgotten that this man tried to hurt us?" Emma winced, there hadn't been time to tell her family about her visit to Jefferson before they got pulled through to The Enchanted Forest - not that it was ever going to be an easy topic to bring up.

"Mary Margret I can explain... I think. I guess you're not going to accept a simple 'we've moved on?'" Snow glared and sat on the opposite side of the fire. Emma sighed and sat, while Jefferson placed himself next to Emma and tried to look repentant. Emma took a deep breath and began, "I went back to see him - after the curse was broken and I believed, we… talked about what had happened that night" Emma hesitated, not wanting her mother to know exactly had gone on when she went to apologise. "A lot of the... ugliness... that night stemmed from Jefferson's desperation and my refusal to believe that what he said was true. I remembered how tortured Henry felt at no one - not even me - believing him about the curse, and I thought I should at least admit to someone else who had tried to tell me the truth that they were right." Snow interrupted "but Emma that doesn't excuse -" "you're right it doesn't excuse his behaviour and he hasn't asked me to excuse it. Jefferson knows what he did was wrong, but what you don't know Mary Margret, what you don't realise is that he was aware of the curse the _entire time_. While you were living in ignorance as a school teacher, unaware of the years ticking by, not remembering your loved ones or that you were separated from them, he _knew_. Jefferson knew and couldn't do a damn thing about it. 28 years of watching his daughter with another family, knowing that even if he could reach out to her, she wouldn't remember him. That is what the curse - what Regina did to him, he didn't get a new identity, he was just trapped!" Emma broke off, trying not to let the tears that had formed fall. Jefferson took her hand and said quietly across the fire. "When Emma arrived, I began to hope for the first time. But the weeks became months and she seemed no closer to breaking the curse or even accepting the truth. I'm afraid that when the opportunity arose for me to try and convince her I did so in a... less than gentlemanly way. I guess you could say I lost my head." His lips quirked, but his expression quickly became serious again. "I have not asked Emma for forgiveness and I will not ask you for it, that is not something that is easily given. All I ask for is the opportunity to earn your forgiveness, which is why I am here now."

"Emma can I talk to you for a moment - alone?" Snow got up and moved to the edge of the clearing, Emma squeezed Jefferson's hand and followed. "I don't like this, its too convenient that he was able to find us, what if Regina is behind it, or worse, Cora?" "well maybe if we go back and find out what he's doing and how he got here maybe we can figure it out, its useless to decide anything without all the facts. I trust him. I know that seems strange, but I believe he is here to help us." Snow considered her daughter, "Emma, are you falling for him?" "What? No, I barely know him." Snow held her eyes, "…do I find him attractive? Yes, I could have told you that before I drank his damn tea, but love? That is really not something I'm looking for right now." Mother turned away from her bright red daughter, letting the matter drop. "Alright Hatter, you can explain how you got here and how it helps us."

With Snow once again seated on the far side of the fire and Emma next to Jefferson – although at a greater distance than he had originally placed himself – the hatter explained what he knew about Storybrooke since they had gone through the portal. "Apparently your _charming_ husband threw himself toward the portal after you but missed, crushing my beautiful hat, it was ruined." He looked at Emma, "it was probably better for Henry that he didn't make it, Regina wanted to take him home with her, but he has ended up with James at your apartment – well I guess they're actually currently living at my house, I needed someone to look after Grace while I was searching for you - so don't worry he's safe" Tension Emma hadn't realised she had lifted and she smiled in gratitude. Snow's voice broke through the shared moment "if your hat was ruined how did you follow us?" "Ahh, now that's where the story gets interesting. It turns out there was another magical portal-producing hat in Storybrooke." Still looking at Emma but now with a decided smirk on his face Jefferson continued. "After being defeated by two beautiful damsels in distress, a lonely hatter fell into a hat that one of them had not only made, but made _magical_, he made his way back to Storybrooke but the hat had gone missing. Imagine my surprise when Henry brought it to my house saying he found it in his mother's bedroom." Snow stared at Emma "You kept it, why?" Emma shrugged refusing to meet anyone's eyes, "well I _did_ make it, I thought it would remind me that appearances can be deceiving."

Jefferson brushed this aside, "you're ignoring the important part - _It worked_, I believe I was quite insistent that you were capable of making a magic hat, and I'd like it noted for the record that I was right. So now I had a working hat, but one that wasn't useful in getting you back, due to the rules of the hat's magic. Did you know that sometimes its extraordinarily useful being slightly mad? What sane people see as the impossible is merely an obstacle to the mad and with the right amount of stubbornness the impossible can be achieved. I had two hats; one - mine, was the one that you used, but it was out of commission, two - Emma's hat, which worked but I couldn't bring you back through it, so the only option left was, three - combine the best parts of the two hats to make a new hat." The smug grin faded from the hatter's face "So far it has worked - obviously - since I'm here, the only problem is I'm not 100% sure I can get you both back." Emma and Snow exchanged glances and turned back to Jefferson, Emma reached out to him "What do you mean? You're here, it works why wouldn't we be able to use the portal?" Gone was the cheerful man who flippantly made references to their first meeting. "As I said earlier, my hat was destroyed, this would have all been so much easier if I could have used it, in and out no problems, but there are limitations to all magic, and in this case balance is needed. Only the same number of people who enter the portal can return, doesn't have to be the same people, just the same number. If I had been able to follow through my hat, the one you two went through that would be fine. But I only had Emma's hat, a different hat, one that used different magic, I combined the two hats and got it to open a portal, but the truth is I still may not be able to get you back this way." "What if it doesn't work? What if we can't get back this way?" Jefferson shifted closer to Emma, ignoring Snow altogether "If the hat won't take us back, we will find another way, I won't leave you here Emma. I promised him, I promised Henry I'd bring you back, you don't abandon family. If you can't go, I will stay here with you until we find another way." Emma hugged him, whispering a quick thank you in his ear as she drew back.

Snow White relaxed, the past half an hour had convinced her that the strange man - who had made a really terrible first impression - meant them no harm. Quite the opposite, his words and body language towards her daughter betrayed his devotion. "So how far is this portal?" Jefferson looked up, registering the change in Snow's voice, "it's roughly 3 hour's hike south-east, I arrived this morning, scouted around for a while and found that village you passed through, it didn't take me long to figure out that the strangely dressed warrior women they were talking about were you two. They said you had headed this way 0 I followed. I suggest we spend the rest of the night here and set out in the morning. There's no point trudging around a forest at night if you don't have to." Snow was quick to agree, "there's no point breaking camp now, I'll take first watch." She stirred the fire up and put another log on for the night, while Emma readied her sleeping blankets, offering one to Jefferson which he turned down in favour of his coat. Emma wrapped herself in blankets, turned her back to the fire and drifted off to sleep, Jefferson had sprawled himself along the fire, leaning on one elbow, not yet trying to sleep, keeping an eye on both the flames and Emma.

When Snow spoke he was unsurprised, he hadn't settled in for much needed sleep for precisely this reason. "How much hope do we really have of this working?" "I got the hats and magic combined, which was possibly the hardest thing. I would say we have a better than 50% chance, how much better, I don't know." They fell silent, but Jefferson could tell they weren't finished yet. "How did you do it?" He raised an eyebrow at the question. "Emma I mean, I've known her for a year, and the very first thing that is obvious about her is that she doesn't trust easily. But you - you kidnapped me, drugged her and threatened us both and yet she was so quick to forgive and trust you." The other eyebrow shot up, "she hasn't forgiven me, she's just giving me a chance, one which I am taking." Snow shook her head, insisting "she has forgiven you, she wouldn't trust you so completely if she hadn't." He shrugged, knowing it was easier that arguing, "maybe because... I did those things seeking the truth, once we reached my house that night, I didn't lie to her, everything I told her was the truth, the only time I ever lied to her was when I faked my limp after she ran me off the road, other than that I have been completely open with her, perhaps too open." Snow quirked an eyebrow at him. "... I cried ok. The past two times I've been in the same room as your daughter I cried." he said obviously embarrassed. Snow smothered a smile and let the subject drop. A determined look crossed Snow White's face, "and how about the future? Do you see yourself lying or trying to hurt my daughter again?" Jefferson sat up deadly serious, "absolutely not your highness" then his face eased "I have fought you two once and lived, I have learned my lesson and do not wish to tempt fate again." Snow giggled and poked the fire. Jefferson lay down again, before asking, "if I may ask some advice your highness - I have promised your husband a chat when we return about the circumstances under which we met, it may impudent of me to ask but, do you think it would be better for me to do it before or after your own inevitable discussion with him?" she looked at him, considering the situation, "I think after would be best, and if you _really_ want my advice, you won't duck, he'll respect you more if you take what you deserve. By the way, my name is Snow, I have a feeling that even after we get back I'll be seeing a lot of you, so there's no need for titles Jefferson." He inclined his head and settled down to sleep.

The fire was low and the sun hadn't come up yet. Emma sat keeping guard, although she watched Jefferson more than she watched the camp. One of her blankets was now tucked around him and she was sitting cross legged by his knees. She had real hope again for the first time since she burned the enchanted tree. Henry was safe and she might be seeing him by the end of the day. Jefferson was here, he had left Grace - the daughter he had longed for - to come after her, refused to leave until the three of them could get back, she had to give it to him, the man knew how to win points. She leaned over to brush his hair back off his forehead, as Emma drew back, Jefferson's hand grabbed hers, holding it tight to his chest, she looked at his face, it was still peaceful, he hadn't woken up. Emma tried tugging her hand free, but she was effectively trapped. She sighed and shifted closer to him so she was sitting upright.

Dawn was just beginning to break when Jefferson stirred. He felt more at peace than waking had left him for as long as he could remember. His eyes flew open when he felt something moving across his chest. Emma was retrieving her hand from his now relaxed grip. "I have no objections to you touching me while I'm awake you know." He lazily smiled at her, as she pulled back quickly, before she reached out and hit him, hissing, "don't scare me like that Jefferson, I thought you were still asleep." He chuckled softly, "and so I was until fair maiden's hand drew me from slumber - a kiss is more traditional - and also something I have no objections to." Emma's frown was erased at his words "you're incorrigible!" Jefferson plastered an affronted expression on his face "Me? You're the one molesting innocent hatters in their sleep." "I thought you were just complaining that I wasn't _molesting_ you enough" Jefferson sat up and rested his chin on Emma's shoulder before wrapping his arms around her from behind. Emma glanced at her mother, but Snow was still safely asleep, and she turned her head to look more fully at Jefferson "true enough, but I guess under the circumstances I'll have to make do with this." The kiss was gentle, soft and lingering, it was over too soon for both of them, but they were acutely aware that with Emma's mother only a few feet away, now was not the time or the place. He squeezed her tighter as they softly discussed the day's plans.

The fire had been covered and packs shouldered before the sun had burned the dew off the grass. All three eager to get to the portal they had set a brisk pace with Jefferson and Emma in the lead while Snow guarded the rear. "How do the portals work, can you specify an exact place or are there existing doors that you link to?" Emma was curious as to how their transport worked. "It's a bit of both, there are 'doors' as you say and using those is easier, but I can also use the magic to pinpoint a location or a person if I need to, that requires a great deal more skill. Given I wasn't sure this trip would even work, I chose to use one of the existing portals, I just had to find the one closest to your location."

The sun had not yet peaked when Jefferson came to a halt. "This is it." Emma looked around, "I don't see anything." The hatter pointed at two trees standing close together their branches intertwined forming a sort of doorway. "That's a portal? It just looks like trees, I thought it would shimmer or sparkle or something." Jefferson smirked "Are you still doubting me Emma?" "No, I just thought it would be more… magical." Both Snow and Jefferson laughed, "You've come a long way Emma," Snow said hugging her daughter's shoulders. They piled their packs in a tree hollow not far from the portal, but the two women kept their weapons. Slinging her bow over her shoulder Snow turned to Jefferson, "So what do we need to do?" He took both their hands, interlacing his fingers with Emma's. "Our best chance is to all enter at exactly the same time. No matter what happens do not let go of my hand until we are out of the portal, with two different magics at work here I dread to think what could happen if we are separated. I'll apologise in advance, I think this is going to be a bumpy ride." Snow grasped Emma's free hand briefly and said, "Jefferson even if this doesn't work, thank you for trying" he nodded and glanced at Emma as he raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "good luck everyone." Then the three of them stepped forward.

* * *

Author's note: I know, I said there was only going to be 1 more chapter, but Jefferson and Emma wanted a kissing moment, who am I to deny them. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last though.


	3. Chapter 3

OK final chapter, no more after this. Well maybe I'll write a follow up, but there are no promises on that one.

* * *

Travelling this portal wasn't easy, he would never say it was easy, but it was strangely familiar to his tortured mind. During the entire passage, the magic threatened and tried to rip the party apart, but he clung to the women's hands like he had hung onto the threads of his sanity during his time in Storybrooke. Two magics, two realities, two women, each different and yet similar, he held them all, and he fought to move them forward - they were halfway there. Jefferson decided to bypass the hall of doors, fearing that if he stopped he wouldn't have the strength to do this again.

Jefferson sensed the end of the portal close ahead at the same time he felt the two magics begin to fray apart. The pressure that had been building was now so intense that they all felt it bearing down on them, he shouted "We have to run now! Come on!" Pulling Emma and Snow into action, his coat flapped behind him as the three sprinted for the end of the portal. The magic was separating quicker now, their only chance was to make it out before the last thread snapped, if that happened nothing he could do would hold them together. There was the door now, he dragged a touch more speed out of his body and shoved Snow through the portal before tumbling through, pulling Emma with him.

They lay sprawled on the tiles, hands still connected – panting. Jefferson raised his head – yes, this was his house - and let it fall back against to floor. They were still laying there when a polite cough sounded. "Your highness - are you alright?" Snow opened her eyes, peering down at her was a dwarf. "Doc! Emma, we're home!" Snow stood up, pulling her hand free and hugged Doc. Emma sat up, looking across to where the Hatter was still lying with his eyes closed. "Jefferson, are you ok? What happened in there?" He opened his eyes and smiled, tugging her closer, "I'll be fine, that was harder than I expected, that's all. The magic didn't blend together as well as I thought it had. It pulled apart while we were in the portal, we got out just in time." He moved swiftly, wrapping Emma in a hug, "you're safe, we're home now, that's all that matters. Emma smiled returning the hug. "If you two are finished I think its time we found our families." Snow's voice broke in, "According to Doc, Charming couldn't stand guard waiting for us so the dwarves have been doing it in shifts. Apparently he has appointed himself as acting sheriff in your absence Emma. Henry and Grace should be at school, so I think we should find them in town." Emma stood and helped Jefferson up by their still joined hands. Once standing Jefferson had a question. "What are the children doing at school? Its Saturday isn't it? I left Friday morning." Doc stood to attention "You did leave on Friday, but its Tuesday, you've been gone four days" Jefferson looked surprised, "apparently that journey was even harder than I thought, I've never missed a landing by three days before."

Snow urged them all to get out of the house, obviously eager to be reunited with her husband. They all piled into Doc's car and he drove into the heart of Storybrooke. Emma and Snow kept a constant look out of the windows, both to see what changes had been brought about by the return of magic and keeping an eye out for the prince. They had just pulled up at the intersection near Granny's when Emma called out, "Doc, stop the car! Mary Margret look!" They all turned to where Emma was pointing. With his back to them, prince James was leaning across one of Granny's outdoor tables deep in discussion with Ruby and Archie. Before Doc had even finished parking, Snow was out of the car running towards her love.

James heard a disturbance and turned just in time for Snow to throw herself into his arms. The impact rocked him back against the table. "Snow?" His arms encircled her and he looked across the road to see where she had come from. Jefferson and Emma were crossing the road towards them. "Snow, he found you, he brought you back to me," tears were in his eyes as he kissed his wife. Emma slowed her pace, giving her parents some space for their reunion, Jefferson noticed the change. "What's wrong? Disturbed at seeing Mommy and Daddy making out?" Emma wrinkled her nose at him, "thanks for that and no, I'm just letting them have a moment" The hatter snorted in disbelief, then realising that her reluctance came from not being used to having a family, he said gently, "I promise you as another father, he is just as happy to see you as he is your mother." He took her hand and quickened their step to join the party in Granny's courtyard. Snow and Charming reached out to Emma and pulled her into their embrace, a whole family once more. Then Charming released his women and reached out a hand to Jefferson, "thank you for bringing back my family Jefferson, this is truly something I will never forget. There is nothing I can give you which would repay your actions and the chances you took, but if we go to the school I can at least reunite your own family. I know two ten-year-olds who will be very pleased to see you" James turned to Snow and Emma, smiled and added "-all of you."

Borrowing Doc's car they made their way to the elementary school. It was the lunch break and children ran around yelling and laughing. James parked in the teacher's car park, the small group moved through the schoolyard. From behind them came, "Mom!" followed closely by "Papa!" Both parents pushed past Snow and Charming to pick up their children, Henry to Emma and Grace to Jefferson. Emma sank to the ground, arms wrapped tightly around her son, tears rolling down her face. When she finally let him go, Henry ran to Jefferson to hug him too, whispering his thanks.

Not ready to be separated yet, they took the children out of school for the afternoon and returned to Jefferson's house sharing the adventures that had happened since they had been separated by the wraith. Although enthralled by the stories of ogres, magic and Lancelot, the two children found James' recounting of Storybrooke happenings far less interesting and left their parents to their discussions. Emma was happy to sit back and let her parents do all the talking, relaxing and resting her head against the couch.

It was only noticed that Emma had fallen asleep when Snow asked her a question. When she didn't answer everyone looked to see her peacefully sleeping. Snow sat forward starting to get up, "it looks like we should go home, if Emma is so tired -" Jefferson waved her away, "let her sleep, I'll take her upstairs so we won't disturb her." He gently picked her up and carried her out of the room. He picked a random room and it was only when he was by the bed that he realised he'd taken Emma to his own bedroom. Leaning over he pulled the covers down before placing Emma on the bed and tucking the blankets around her. Emma roused as he pushed her hair of her face, "...Jefferson?" He quietened her with a kiss on the brow, "hush love, go back to sleep, you can catch up on everything later." He watched until she settled, then left the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

Entering the sitting room, Jefferson invited everyone to stay for dinner explaining, "that will give Emma a chance to sleep, if she wakes up you can take her home after dinner, if not, she is very welcome to stay and if its ok with you Henry can stay with her. Grace is enjoying having a friend here." He tidied away the tea set giving them a chance to talk it over. Jefferson was fairly certain, what their answer would be - what reunited couple wouldn't want an evening alone? When he re-entered the room, James had the answer for him, "we would love to stay for dinner, and I'm sure Henry would agree to a sleep-over, as long as its not too much trouble, we wouldn't want to impose." The hatter brushed this aside. "If you haven't noticed this place is massive, for too long it was simply a house, having people here makes it seem a bit more like a home."

Both Snow and James insisted on helping with dinner. Before it was ready, Snow asked to check on Emma, Jefferson offered to take her mentioning he was going up to take a shower anyway. The thought made him make an additional offer to her, "...if you wanted to do the same, there is a bathroom, I'm not sure if my clothes would fit you but..." Snow shook her head, "as much as I'm longing for all the modern conveniences, I'll wait until I can change into my own clothes, thank you." Jefferson softly tapped on the door, not wanting to wake Emma and they entered. Snow went to the bed, while Jefferson moved to the wardrobe to collect spare clothes for himself. He turned to find Snow looking at him, "you keep clothes in here?" She asked softly, he flushed and replied, "I put her in the first bedroom I came to, it happened to be mine." He shrugged, "it won't hurt me to sleep elsewhere tonight." Snow smiled hesitantly, and Jefferson moved to the adjoining bathroom locking the door behind him.

The conversation that Jefferson had been hoping to avoid was waiting for him in the kitchen. James stood up from his seat at the table, Snow White closely behind him and in a casual voice that held a hint of danger he asked, "just what is happening between you and our daughter?" Jefferson sighed and poured himself a drink, "I don't really know what you'd call it at the moment, I doubt she does either. After the curse was broken we talked and agreed to be friends. Eventually I would like there to be more and I think she does too, but we have a bit of history to get over before that can happen. However even if if that's not on the cards, I still wish to be her friend." Snow nudged her husband, "ahh yes your 'history' that puts me in a difficult position, on one hand you've saved my family, but Snow has now explained to me your 'history' and I can't say I like it. That's not the sort of man I want around my family." Jefferson lowered his head, he couldn't blame the prince, he wouldn't trust someone who had done that to Grace. He stared into his drink and missed when James started talking again, "- you're not that man anymore. You've been nothing but a caring father, not only to Grace, but to Henry. You risked you life when you didn't have to, going through the hat. I won't forget this but I am willing to give you a chance." He held out a hand, which Jefferson shook. "Thank you your highness, I wasn't expecting, nor do I deserve this understanding. In fact I was expecting a back eye at the very least." James grinned, "and normally you'd be right, but it seems a little rude to punch a man while a guest in his house."

When Emma woke she was slightly disoriented but the extravagence of the room made her assume that she was still at Jefferson's house. She got out of bed and wandering into the wardrobe she was presented by a large collection of patterned shirts and vests, confirming her suspicions. Fingering a deep burgundy shirt that caught her eye, Emma realised that she was still fully dressed - in clothes that she had been wearing for a week. Slipping the shirt off the hanger, Emma re-entered the bedroom and dropping the shirt on the bed she headed towards the next door and found a bathroom on the other side. Turning on the shower, she discarded her worn clothes amd stepped under the spray and washed the past week away.

Dressed in the shirt and a pair of boxer shorts she had found, Emma ventured out of the bedroom. In the hallway she could hear music coming from downstairs, she followed it into the sitting room. Jefferson was sitting at the piano playing a tune Emma didn't know. "So you can actually play that thing." The tune halted briefly but he didn't turn around "it has kept me company over the years." The playing started again, Emma perched backwards on the piano stool, "so where is everyone?" "Your parents left about an hour ago, Henry and Grace are upstairs in bed and there is some dinner left if you are hungry." The tune came to a close and Jefferson shifted on the stool so he could see her and his breath caught as he saw her outfit. Emma glanced down, "I hope its ok that I borrowed your clothes, I had a shower when I woke up and I couldn't bear to put those things on again." He stood quickly to clear his head, "no that's fine, of course you can help yourself to anything." Emma reached her hand out to stop him moving away, "Jefferson is something wrong?" He exhaled and sat down again, "No, nothing's wrong, this situation just feels a bit surreal, and believe me if you've been to Wonderland, that concept is hard to reach in everyday life." Emma rubbed his back, encouraging him to talk. "Its just you.. and your -our families, I've been alone for so long and now I've got Grace back and you're here next to me, I know you've just gotten out of my bed, and our children are upstairs asleep after dinner with your parents. It feels like the portal led me back to a parallel world, one filled with family life and domesticity." "Jefferson if its too much, Henry and I can go-" He leaned down, resting his forehead on hers, whispering "No, please don't, its just something I have wanted so much, but I know its not real, tomorrow you'll go home and our time will be over." She pulled him against her in a hug, "you don't get rid of me that easily Jefferson, and I know from experience that Henry doesn't give up when he wants to know someone either. Within a month you'll be so sick of us, that you will be glad we don't live here, just so you can have some peace." Jefferson pulled back smiling, "Never!" he said vehemently, "Emma Swan I will never have too much of you" Emma smiled back and then they both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, Emma leaned in and kissed him on the side of the mouth, "come on, you said there was dinner? I'm starved."

They laughed and joked while Emma ate, trying to keep a light atmosphere and when she had finished, Emma asked if Jefferson would play the piano again for her - something which he agreed to. They sat on the piano stool together, Emma resting her head on his shoulder watching his fingers move across the keys. He played until Emma yawned, still tired despite her earlier sleep. "OK, back to bed for you, its late." He lead her up the stairs to his bedroom and opened the door for her to enter. Emma turned when she realised that he hadn't followed her in. "What, you're not staying with me?" Jefferson smirked, "Miss Swan are you trying to tempt me?" She moved closer to him, "not exactly, I just thought since this is your room and its not as if we're shy around each other..." Her tone changed and in a low voice she asked "but what if I was?" His face changed in an instant, "Emma, I can't... we shouldn't... we're not ready..." Emma backed off immediately, "hey, I was just kidding - you started it, remember." He attempted a smile, "kidding, right. It's just feeling a bit _domesticated_ again, that's all and I'm not sure I want it if its not real. Look I'm going to find another room." Emma grabbed his hand and dragged him across to the bed, before going to the other side and getting into the already rumpled blankets, "stay here with me Jefferson, I am not kicking you out of your own bed."

He hesitated, still unsure. "Emma is not that I don't want to share a bed with you, I just don't want people to get the wrong idea, Henry or Grace could come in here in the morning, they'd ask questions... well more questions. Your parents could get the wrong idea. I want to do this - us - properly, I want the domesticity, but we have to do it right way." Emma caught looked straight into his eyes. "I don't care what anyone thinks except you. Jefferson, please stay. I'm even less used to having a family than you, but I've wanted the dream too. Tomorrow we can work towards having the real thing, but can we please have a glimpse of what our happy ending could be?"

Convinced she meant it, Jefferson sat on the edge of the bed and toed his shoes off as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, that and his cravat ended up on an armchair near the bed. He wandered back to the bed, about to slip under the covers Emma said, "that's all you're taking off?" He smiled at her, "well I remember that you get very hands-on when I'm asleep, I figure I need the protection." "Ha ha, you're hilarious" she dead-panned. Jefferson settled himself on his back and reached for her, Emma came willingly. She was nestled against his side arm, across him, his face buried in her hair as he played with the strands that fanned out across her back. "This isn't a happy ending" he murmured half-asleep. Emma roused herself, surprised at his words, "what?" Jefferson realised what his words had sounded like and explained himself, "this doesn't feel like an ending to me, it feels like a beginning." Emma smiled and kissed his chest before snuggling down again slowly succumbing to sleep, the two of them breathing as one.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note - This chapter is dedicated to the Whitlam's songs 'Breathing You In" and 'Ease of the Midnight Visit', I was having a difficult time finishing this story until I set them on repeat because they set the mood perfectly. I'd also like to say that Jefferson's line about 'feels like a beginning' isn't really mine. I paraphrased it from a line in the Australian TV show Seachange. And thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed or favourited this story and my other mad swan one. You're the best!


End file.
